


La Campanella

by Queenbanana



Category: Death Note
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbanana/pseuds/Queenbanana
Summary: Light and L are two exceptionally bright kids. They meet in school at a very young age and quickly become friends. They grow together, healthily competing for the top grades, sports, games, and music! Their competition, however, eventually grows to something bigger than they could ever imagine. A strange relationship between the two develops as they walk their entangled paths.





	1. First day

“This is stupid, Dad,” stated four-year-old Light, looking around the crowded campus of his new kindergarten. Light was disgusted with the other children’s cries, holding on to their parents’ legs as if it was the last time they would see them. Some were running in circles stupidly, excited to be out of their homes. Light looked around one more time, not really expecting to see a decent child among all the little midgets (like he wasn’t one), but to his surprise, he found a pair of dark eyes staring at him from a distance.

The eyes were so dark the irises were indistinguishable from the pupils. From Light’s point of view, the boy with the eyes looked almost cartoon-like. His eyes were huge, popped open like forever-surprised. He had long eyelashes and pale skin, which contrasted greatly with the boy’s deep black hair. He was very short, and had a rather rough appearance with worn jeans, a thin grey t-shirt that had a small but visible hole in the side, and dirty tennis shoes. The boy intrigued Light. He stared back at him and gave him a small smile. The boy only rose his eyebrows in return. Light also didn’t fail to note that the boy was standing on his own, leaning on a tree and observing everyone. His parents were apparently nowhere in sight.

“Bye dad. I’m going to make some friends,” sated Light confidently without looking away from the boy and strode away from Mr. Yagami.

Mr. Yagami watched his son with an amused smile. Light walked with a straight back, holding on to his small Spider-man backpack out of habit. Mr. Yagami kept his eyes on the boy as he arrived at his destination- a wide tree trunk were a lone boy rested. Strangely, although the boy’s appearance was the exact opposite of Light’s, the two children resembled each other somehow. They stood out from the rest. It was like spotting the sun and the moon from the rest of the stars.

Light extended his hand towards the boy.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Light” This was the first time Light had introduced himself to anyone. He’d watched his parents do so countless of times before, so he imitated their actions to appear more adult-like. The boy stared at Light’s hands for a couple of seconds, until finally a smile spread across his face slowly and he held out his hand to shake the boy’s.

“Nice to meet you too, Light. My name is L” L expected some sort of remark regarding his name, but Light only nodded and said,

“Cool”

Light suddenly felt a small shock in the center of his palm, which was still pressed against L’s in their little handshake. Light tried to jerk his hand away, but L only pressed tighter, increasing the intensity and pain that had now consumed Light’s entire hand. Tears threatened to spill but he fought them back out of pride.

“Sorry. I’ve always wanted to do that, but no one ever shook my hand” L said with a small grin, releasing the slightly electrocuted hand. He purposely ignored Light’s red eyes. Perhaps he’d gone a little too far with his prank.

“… what was that?” Light attempted to sound indifferent, but his voice betrayed him. He was angry.

“Just a toy. Want one?”

Light shook his head, annoyed. He would get back at the boy for sure. He could still feel a little of the electric shock in the palm of his hand. He actually did want one of those but he would never admit it. Or at the very least, he wouldn’t get it from that L. His four-year-old pride didn’t allow him to do so.

Mr. Yagami looked away from the amusing pair, feeling like he was in some sort of TV show. He didn’t spend much time with his family so he was still not used to seeing his intelligent son act so maturely for his age.

“They’re an interesting pair, aren’t they?”

Mr. Yagami turned towards the source of the voice- Light’s teacher. He’d been so engrossed watching his son he hadn’t noticed somebody approaching him. As the head of the police department of his city, it was strange for him not to notice even the lightest footsteps.

“They are fascinating” He answered the teacher honestly.

“Indeed they are. I’m fortunate to be their teacher” She was really only thinking of the praises she would get for having such smart children. She could already imagine herself bragging about how she taught them to read and write at such a young age. Both of them knew how to do that already, she was sure by watching their little exchange. Deciding the kids had had enough time to cry and say their goodbyes to their parents, she called them in to the classroom. The cries only grew louder when parents forced the kids to follow the teacher. She was starting to get a headache. She then noticed two pairs of wide eyes staring up at her. For some reason, she felt a little embarrassed. She fixed her facial features into a large Colgate smile as she looked back down at the two. Their stares were unnerving. She opened her mouth to order them into the classroom but they nodded at exactly the same time and walked away before she could say anything. Keeping her eyes on them, she noticed their steps were also in sync. Were they aware of it? They resembled twins- the kind that claim to be absolutely different, but yet can’t stay away from each other. They also radiated a sort of unapproachable aura together. Once again, just like twins who live in their own little world that no one else can see nor touch.

“Alright everyone, gather around and form a half-circle. We are going to get to know each other!” exclaimed the teacher, faking excitement. She ordered them to say their name, what they wanted to be when they grew up, and anything else they wished to share.

 Light watched with a bored expression as everyone shared their life stories. One unhandsome kid broke a hand last December, another fell from a window of a 4th floor but grew wings miraculously, saving himself. One obese boy apparently had four girlfriends, another one lived in a castle and was a prince. Of course, there were those who were too shy and scared to say much of anything. Two girls cried and hid behind the teacher, and one skinny boy even peed his pants. Disgusting. Light was ashamed to be with such a class. When his turn finally came, he noticed a pair of black eyes watching him curiously, and he suddenly had an idea.

“I am Light. I want to be a doctor when I grow up, and today I met a nasty boy who doesn’t shower, has head lice, big green boogers, and likes to look under girls’ skirts” Light stated with an exaggerated disgusted expression. His eyes never left L’s. All the children asked who the nasty boy was but Light only smiled and sat back down. L looked at him and stood up.

“My name is L. I want to be a detective when I grow up, and today I met a mean boy who electrocuted my hand when I asked if I could play with him. He said he didn’t play with nasty boys.” L also forced his features  into a pout and sagged his shoulders, looking at the ground.

Light was shocked. That L completely turned things against him. And he lied! Well, Light did lie first. He watched in astonishment as the class responded to their revelations.

“L is the nasty boy Light met!” One girl shouted.

“He looks at girls’ panties!”

“EW! L is nasty!”

“No he isn’t! Light lied! He’s the nasty one!”

“Light is a liar!”

“Light is mean!”

“Light wants to be a doctor so he can look at girls’ panties!”

“EW! Light is nasty!”

“Look! Light has boogers!”

“Light doesn’t shower!”

“Light is stupid!”

“Nasty Light! Nasty Light! Nasty liar Light!”

Mrs. Brown[the teacher] couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore. She would have normally found the scene unfolding in front of her eyes annoying and unpleasant, but for some reason she found it absolutely hilarious. She removed her hand covering her mouth and released a laugh she’d been suppressing. She just couldn’t help it. The poor little proud boy was being picked on, but he brought it upon himself. He’d expected the opposite to happen; he probably never expected L to retaliate. She knew her actions were unprofessional but for the moment she didn’t care. She wanted to see how the genius boy would respond.

Light felt moisture gathering in the corner of his eyes. How could this be happening to him? Not only did his plan to humiliate L fail, but it turned against him and now… now everyone one was accusing him of such horrible things! All children were shouting and laughing at him at once. Nobody had ever even raised his voice at him before, much less insulted him in such a way. He didn’t know what to do. One single tear actually escaped one of his eyes without his permission, but he wiped it away before anyone could see. But L saw, Light was sure of it. The thought made him angry, very angry.

Sure enough, L noticed the reddening of Light’s eyes. All children had now gathered around Light and were progressively shouting more elaborate insults. Finally, Light stood up and broke away from the group, walking straight toward L. His hands were clenched in little fists, but he stopped walking when he was about one foot away from L. The boys stared at each other until finally Light opened his mouth to loudly state,

“I do not talk to nasty boys”

L considered the meaning of that for a moment.

“…Then I’m not nasty?”

“I do not talk to nasty boys” Light repeated.

“…okay…”

The boys stared at each other some more, then broke into a silly laugh.

“I can’t believe you! You’re the one who gave me a hand shock!”

“And you’re probably the one that likes to look under girls’ skirts. That’s why you got so offended” L responded.

“I do not!”

Mrs. Brown decided it was time to stop the madness. The amusing pair had apparently made up, or so it seemed. That unapproachable aura around them had returned. As the class went on, the two constantly insulted one another but laughed it off afterwards. As she expected, they were far above everyone else in terms of knowledge and abilities, probably two or three grades ahead.

The days that followed were the same, with loud, stupid children and the inseparable pair of geniuses that constantly argued and competed in every single thing they did. They were the highlight of Mrs. Brown’s days. She paid close attention to everything they did and said. She wanted to be a witness to their astonishing progress and evolution.

They were born to make history. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a grand plot for this fic... years ago. Picking it up again and now just hoping I can finish it off. P.S. See what I did at the end there? Lmao. Couldn't help myself


	2. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg the kids are so fun to write

“L! We are in the same class again!” 5-year-old Light exclaimed happily as he entered his new classroom, a classroom he would be sharing with L for an additional year.

“I am happy. Light is my only friend,” L responded with a tiny smile. Light wondered if he’d ever seen L laugh. He thought hard for a moment, quickly scanning the memories in his brain of the past year. He remembered the first day he met L. He’d laughed, but it wasn’t a heartfelt laugh. Light then remembered a particular day after school when his mother was late picking him up. A boy no older than 15 had come to the kindergarten to pick up L. When Light asked if he was L’s brother, L looked down sadly and shook his head. There was something strange about that memory but Light couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There was another time in the classroom when their teacher announced it was L’s birthday. Light had no idea. He scrambled his backpack for something to serve as a present and found his favorite toy car hidden under all his books. Without thinking twice, he took off a white shoe lace and used it to wrap it around the toy as a bow. Light would never forget L’s expression that day. L wore a genuine, full teeth-showing smile that reflected in his eyes. He rarely smiled that brightly, and his smiles seemed to be reserved for Light only.

“L is my best friend!” Light couldn’t repeat L’s statement of L being his only friend, because he wasn’t. In fact, Light had many friends. He was well-liked by his teachers and classmates, but he really did enjoy being around L the most. All his other friends always went along with whatever Light said or did, and they often bored him.

“Hey L, want to go to my house today?” Light asked.

“What are we going to do there?” L responded uninterested.

“I want to play with you, L” Light stared at L’s black eyes as he said this. L blinked once and answered,

“Okay”

~

L was admittedly a little nervous. He had never visited anybody else’s home. The orphanage was the only home he knew. He didn’t know how to interact with adults. What was he supposed to say to Light’s parents? L wondered what Light’s home was like. He probably had a room of his own, filled with books and toys and all of his personal possessions. L shared a room with two others in the orphanage. All he had was a desk full of school papers, newspapers, and the present Light gave him for his 5th birthday. He sighed at the memory. Despite his nervousness, L really did want to visit Light’s home. He couldn’t concentrate well in class all day, trying to anticipate the day’s events. Before he knew it, he was standing outside the school gates waiting for Light to be picked up.

Light’s mother smiled brightly at the mention of L’s visit.

“That’s the first time you invite someone over Light! Mom will prepare a wonderful dinner tonight!”

Light had other friends, so why had he never invited anyone over? He had a nice home and loving parents. He was a regular boy with a regular family. But yet, L was the first friend he had asked to visit his home. The thought made L feel a little happy.

 “Why don’t you boys take a bath before dinner’s ready?” Mrs. Yagami suggested.

 “Great idea, mom. It was very hot today and I’m all sweaty” Light took L’s hand and guided him upstairs.

 “Let’s bathe together L! My tub is really big and mom bought me this massage thing that feels really good”

L simply nodded. He’d never even taken a bath before. He always took quick showers on his own because there were other children waiting to use the restrooms. He let Light pull him upstairs while he observed his surroundings. The house was nice and large. Family portraits hung everywhere, and all furniture was clean and homey. Light suddenly opened a door and threw his backpack on the queen-sized bed. His room was actually quite simple. He had one desk with a computer on top, a dresser, and the bed. It looked like an adult’s room.

“Do you not have any toys?” L asked.

“What kind of toys?”

“I don’t know… cars maybe?” L really didn’t know. He ever only played with puzzles and board games. But he assumed Light was different, since he did give L a toy car for his birthday.

“I don’t play with them anymore, but they are stored in a room if you want to play. . . “

“. . . I’ve never had any toys. . . and I’ve never bathed. . .” L confessed while looking down slightly. He didn’t know what to expect of Light’s response.

“Come on, let’s bathe. You’ll love it” There was no sign of sympathy or pity in Light’s eyes. He seemed rather excited.

L waited in Light’s bed as he prepared the bath. He sat there, examining the pattern on the carpet. It consisted of tiny squares that eventually formed bigger squares which in turn came together to form even bigger-

“Come L! Water’s ready” Light’s bathtub was indeed large enough for two grown persons to fit in comfortably. There was foam everywhere and the mirrors were fogged from the hot water.

“Well, let’s get in” Light said. He started undressing himself quickly and bent down to touch the water, his naked backside plainly visible to L.

L felt his cheeks reddening a little, suddenly embarrassed. He found the situation a little awkward. He’d never seen anyone naked before, and now he was going to bathe for the first time, completely naked with Light. Still red faced, he undressed quickly and got into the bath. Light openly stared at his friend’s awkward movements. L, usually aloof and expressionless, was self-conscious of his body! Who would have thought! Light suppressed a laugh and joined L in the bath tub. He turned towards L, who was sitting stiffly on the edge, his hands placed beside him like a statue. Light could no longer hold it in and laughed out loud.

“What are you so embarrassed about? Relax!” Light laughed some more and splashed some water on L’s face. L remained still for a second, then broke his stiffness and raised his eyebrows. He looked around until he spotted a small bucket near the tub. He quickly picked up, forgetting about his nakedness, and filled it up with cold water. Light watched curiously.

“Light?”

As soon as Light turned his head up towards L, who was standing up, he saw a river of water coming straight at him. Freezing water.  Light screamed as his skin came into contact with the water, and L laughed proudly like an idiot seeing Light’s reaction. The bastard. Light pulled L’s leg towards him, causing L to slip and fall under the water, but not before hitting his head on the edge of the tub. The impact made a loud noise, alarming Light. He instantly let go of L’s leg and crawled to where L lay lifelessly, not making a single move.

“. . . L? …L? Hey L! Answer me! Quit playing around!” Light was actually really scared. Hits on the head were never good. He’d hear of people dying from it. What if L had hit his head bad enough for him to die? Then Light would be forced to go to jail! Or even if he didn’t die, what if he lost his memories! He could wake up and-

An unknown force suddenly pushed him back. Surprised, Light attempted to hold on to slippery walls of the tub but failed and fell out, landing on the wet floor with a loud thud. His back hurt. Afraid to get up and fall again, he lay there until a pair of dark eyes filled his vision.

“Gotcha” L stuck his tongue out, looking his age for once. Although furious for the prank, Light was more relieved L wasn’t seriously hurt. Moisture gathered on the corner of his eyes without his permission and tears finally rolled down his cheek. He was overwhelmed. His back hurt badly and he was mad enough at L that he wanted to punch him, but at the same time hug him for being alive. The tears continued to fall from Light’s eyes quietly, progressively growing into full out sobs.

“Stupid L! Stupid L! My back hurts! Stupid L!” He continued shouting incoherent phrases between sobs as L watched with interest. It was the first time he’d seen Light cry. It was strange but he didn’t like it. L threw some more water at Light to get his attention.

“I’m sorry Light. I’m really sorry I made you cry” L said with a small, soft voice.

 At the sound of L’s voice, Light calmed a little and looked at him. To his surprise, L’s eyes were also watery, with tears threatening to spill any second.

“Stupid! Why are you crying!” Light stood up and got into the bath again. He’d stopped shouting but he couldn’t seem to stop the sobs.

L was taken aback by Light’s comment. Crying? Who…? Unexpectedly, his tears flowed out more furiously hearing Light’s loud sobs. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He was crying. Light’s sobs must be contagious, he thought. L grabbed a handful of water and threw it at Light.

“Shut up! It’s your fault! Quit crying!”

Mrs. Yagami heard shouts from upstairs. Light was a well behaved child. He never screamed or cried. He was obedient and intelligent. She knew that other children his age irritated him, but he’d never been affected enough to _shout_ at them. Interested, she climbed up the stairs and hurried to the bathroom, not knowing what to expect.

She could not believe her eyes at the scene that played in front of her. Her beloved child, her five-year-old was immaturely having a water fight with a friend. They were splashing water at each other and even using old toy ducks to hit each other’s foreheads. The scene was so natural but yet unreal. She laughed, pleased, and left the room.

Light had finally found a friend.

 

 


End file.
